Akademi Dynasty Warriors
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: para chara DW dipaksa buat sekolah,hmm yang pasti gaje ancur,dll,apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama berada disekolah? chapter 9 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Dynasty Warriors

Haloha semuanya apa kabar,sehat semuakan,kalau ya bagus,hehehe saya dah puas menistakan chara DW di my first story,kali ini saya akan memaksa mereka cerita anak sekolahan gitu,this my second story seperti biasa sambutan hangat dari saya Happy Reading Guys

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:k+

Genre:humor,parody

-all characters belong to koei,saya disini cuman nulis-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah nggak kebayang,setting cerita anak sekolahan

* * *

Chapter:1

PR SIALAN!

Zhao Yun masuk kelasnya dengan tampang panik setengah ancur(?)

Ma Chao:"napa lu,Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun:"sudah ngerjain pr fisika nggak"

Ma Chao:"belum"

Zhao Yun:"aduh bagaimana ini,mana hari ini dikumpul lagi"

Ma Chao:"kita tunggu aja yang lain,sapa tau ada yang udah mengerjakan pr nista itu,lalu kita copy deh"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong masuk kelas

Zhao Yun:"nah ada Gan Ning dan Ling Tong"

Zhao Yun menghampiri NingTong(singkatan dari Gan Ning dan Ling Tong)

Zhao Yun:''kalian sudah mengerjakan pr fisika belum"

Gan Ning:"belum males gue ngerjain pr sialan itu"

Zhao Yun:"elu Tong"

Ling Tong:"tambah lagi gue,kemaren gue ketiduran jadi nggak sempat ngerjain ntu pr"

Zhao Yun:"aduh siapa lagi yang udah mengerjakan pr nista itu"

Lu Xun,Sun Ce,Zhou Yu,Sun Quan masuk kelas

Sun Ce:"huu,dasar jam butut dikira aku dah telat"

Sun Quan:"salah sendiri sudah dibangunin kagak bangun bangun"

Sun Ce:"aku masih ngantuk"

Lu Xun:"baru tau kalau ngebangunin Sun Ce sama dengan Ling Tong,butuh perjuangan keras"

Zhou Yu:"hahaha"

Zhao Yun:"apa diantara kalian sudah ada yang ngerjain pr fisika"

-Jawaban mereka-

Sun Ce:"ya belum" -,-

Sun Quan:"aku nggak ngerti" -_-

Zhou Yu:"ya ampun aku lupa"

Lu Xun:"aku lupa"

Zhao Yun:"aduh bagaimana ini"

Zhou Yu:"kita kerjain aja sekarang"

Sun Ce:"kaya Author aja ngerjain pr di sekolah"

Author muncul

Author:"jangan buka aib orang lain!"

Lu Xun:"ya Author kita ini males banget ngerjain pr,apa lagi yang bergenre hitung hitungan" -,-

Author:"situ juga nggak ngerjain pr"

Lu Xun:"aku lupa"

Author:"aku juga sama lupa"

Zhou Yu:"udah sana kembali nulis!"(nendang Author)

Sun Quan:"bagaimana ini,pr fisika inikan sulit"

Cao Pi masuk kelas dengan tampang coolnya

Lu Xun:"hei Cao Pi,lu dah ngerjain pr fisika ya"

Cao Pi:"mau ngopy jawaban ya"

Lu Xun:"i,iya"

Cao Pi:"wani piro dulu"

Zhou Yu:"itu masalah nanti sekarang,kami mau liat prnya"

Cao Pi:"sebentar"

Cao Pi mengambil buku prnya dari kantong ajaib(?)

-Ralat-

Cao Pi mengambil buku prnya dari tasnya

Cao Pi:"!"

Zhao Yun:"cepetan Cao Pi"

Cao Pi:"ALAMAAAK,BUKU PRKU KETINGGALAN!(*ups capslock Author kepecetan*)

Semua:(gubraaaaK!)

Sun Quan:"aduh mana fisika jam pertama lagi"

Gan Ning yang asalnya tenang tenang saja juga ikut panik

Gan Ning:"gawat!bagaimana ini,mana prnya susah minta ampun lagi"

Cao Pi:"uwaaaaa,bukuku"(nangis gaje)

Ma Chao:"siapa yang bisa sih pr nista ini"

Lu Xun:"kita minta Author aja"(narik Author dari depan laptop)

Author:"tu,tunggu dulu aku masih sibuk"

Gan Ning:"ni bantuin(baca:kerjain)pr gue"

Author:"yaelah ini musuh Author nomor 2 selain matematika"

Sun Quan:"kamu sutradara cerita nista inikan,jadi..."

Semua:"kerjain pr kami"(senyum kayak kagak ada dosa)

Author:"aku sibuk lain kali aja ya dadah":) (pergi)

Gan Ning:"eits,mau kemana kamu hah?,urusan kita belum selesai"

Ling Tong:"iya,dah tau kita malas ngerjain ni pr,malah disuruh ngerjain ni pr"

Author:"salahkan gurunya dong yang ngasih pr itu"

Zhao Yun:"kau akan aku traktir deh" :)

Author:"traktir apa?"

Zhao Yun:"traktir makan nasikucing"

Author:"habisin sendiri"(menghilang)

Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao masuk kelas

Sun Quan:"itu anaknya pak Sima Yi,hei Shi,Zhao apa kalian dah ngerjain pr dari bapakmu"

ShiZhao:"belom" -,-

Lu Xun:"kaliankan anaknya pak Sima Yi,kenapa nggak ngerjain ntu pr"

Sima Zhao:"males" -,-

Sima Shi:"itu pr paling berbahaya dan paling menteror otak kami berdua seperti teroris aja"

Yang ini diskip aja supaya cepat ending#plaaaak!

-jam pelajaran pertama-

Sima Yi:"selamat pagi anak anak"

Murid:"pagi"

Sima Yi:"kalian sudah mengerjakan pr,kalau belum keluar dari kelas dan berdiri didepan kelas mhuhahahaha"

Semua murid berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas

Sima Yi:"kenapa semuanya"

Gan Ning:"kami semua belum ngerjakan pr pak"

Sima Shi:"iya,pr itu susah banget pak"

Sima Yi:"grrrr!kalau begini nggak usah dihukum!cepat masuk kelas semuanya!"

Murid:"iya"

* * *

**Akhir bahagia buat para murid,HAPPY END,mohon reviewnya ya biar cerita makin tambah ngaco#plaaak**

**Maaf ceritanya pendek.**

**Cao Pi:"sejak kapan aku nangis gaje hah?!"**

**Zhou Yu:"reputasiku sebagai murid terpintar di kelas 2c,kalah sama fisika sungguh ini adalah penistaan"**

**Author:"tapi kalian nggak dihukumkan" **

**Lu Xun:"Author ini masih amatir,makanya ceritanya jelek"(senyum kayak kagak ada dosa)**

**Author: -_-"**

**Lu Xun:"oke jangan lupa review ya,see u next chapter"**

**Author:"kalimatku!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya setelah Akademi Dynasty Warriors off beberapa tahun(?)#plak# saya baru bisa lanjutin,baiklah balasan review

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Memang MTK lah yang tersulit,kenapa harus ada MTK didunia ini?,Oke thanks to review

-Evil Red Thorn-

Wah sama Evil,kita harus protes,supaya guru ga ngasih pr yang susah!Oke thanks to review

-Kirina Fujisaki-

makasih,oke kali ini ada para cewenya kok,tenang aja,oke thanks to review

-SoniCanvas-

kali kali,mereka dibuat ga pintar"(ditebas Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu)Oke thanks to review

-fanficmember-

saya tau pasti anda melewati yang namanya UTS,hohoho bosen ngeliat Lu Xun ama Zhou Yu pintar,sekali kali mereka jadi idiot(ditendang)Oke thanks to review.

-Scarlet and Blossom-

Bukan,ini sekolah gabung,cowo ada,cewe ada,banci ada(?)#plak#Oke thanks to review.

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje,setting pada cerita anak sekolahan

* * *

Chapter:2

-Bahasa Inggris to ngaco-

Bel masuk berbunyi semua murid masuk kelas.

-skip-

Kelas 2c

Cai Wenji:"asyik!pelajaran bahasa inggris!"

Wang Yi:"berisik sekali sih!"

Cai Wenji:"maaf buat kamu terganggu Wang Yi"

Guru bahasa inggris masuk,yaitu Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun:"selamat siang semua"

Murid:"siang"

Xiahou Dun:"oke sekarang buka LKS kalian halaman 30"

Murid:(buka halaman 30)

Xiahou Dun:"oke sekarang kita akan belajar '_past tense'_"

Gan Ning:"pasang tesen?"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"_past tense,_Gan Ning"

Ling Tong:"pasan teser?"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"_past tense_!"

Lu Xun:"pasar geser?"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"grrrr"(marah,meteran marah 28%)

Zhou Yu:"yang benar_ past tense_"

NingTongXun:"oh"

Xiahou Dun:"kita akan belajar kata kerja tak beraturan"

Cai Wenji:"tak beraturan?"

Xiahou Dun:"iya,contohnya,_drink,drank,drunk_"

Sima Zhao:"drim,dram,drum"

Xiahou Dun:"ya amplop"(tepuk jidat)

Cao Pi:"hmph"

Xiahou Dun:"Cao Pi,tolong kamu tulis kata kerja tak beraturan 'makanan'"

Cao Pi:"baik"(maju)

Setelah Cao Pi selesai menulis

Tulisan papan tulis:_ eat,ate,eaten_

Xiahou Dun:"bagus,sekarang kamu Sun Ce,tuliskan kata kerja tak beraturan 'mengerti'"

Sun Ce:"iya"(maju)

Setelah Sun Ce selesai menulis.

Tulisan papan tulis:_ understand,understood,underground_(?)

Xiahou Dun:"apa apaan itu _underground_?!"

Sun Ce:"oh,itu game ps dua,judulnya _Need for Speed:underground_"

Xiahou Dun:"jangan bawa bawa ps,kalo ke sekolah!"

Sun Ce:"i,iya"

Xiahou Dun:"sekarang kamu,Zhang He coba tulis 'memaafkan'"

Zhang He:"oke cyin"(maju)

Setelah Zhang He menulis

Tulisan papan tulis: _beautifull_(?)

Xiahou Dun:"apa apaan itu?!,kalo diartikan jadinya 'indah'yang saya mintakan 'memaafkan'!"

Zhang He:"yang eike tau cuman itu cyin"

Xiahou Dun:"grrrr"(marah,meteran marah 50%)

Cao Pi:"sepertinya paman Dun akan meledak"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"Ma Chao coba kamu tulis 'kehilangan'"

Ma Chao:"baiklah"(maju)

Setelah Ma Chao menulis

Tulisan dipapan tulis:_ I fight for the name of justice_

Xiahou Dun:"apa apaan itu,kenapa kamu nulis kalimat yang sering kamu ucapkan di Dynasty Warriors!"

Ma Chao:"habis aku cuman pingin nulis"

Xiahou Dun:"aduh ternyata kalian semua ga pintar dalam bahasa inggris ya?"

Murid:"sedikit pintar"

Xiahou Dun:"hah,baiklah sekarang kita tinggalkan dulu kata kerja tak beraturan ini,sekarang kita belajar dulu kalimat sederhana dalam bahasa inggris,Lu Xun bahasa inggrisnya 'buku' apa?"

Lu Xun:" the book"(baca: the bu-uk)(?)

Xiahou Dun:"'kalo buku diatas meja'?"

Lu Xun:"the bu-uk on the tablet"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"what the?!"

Lu Xun:"hihihi"

Xiahou Dun:"Gan Ning,kalo bahasa inggrisnya 'rumah'apa?"

Gan Ning:"haus"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"apa?!kenapa kamu jawab 'haus'!"

Gan Ning:"kalo di iklan diTV begitu pak"(santai)

Xiahou Dun:(marah,meteran 70%)

Cao Pi:"sepertinya paman Dun,akan meledak sebentar lagi"(?)

Xiahou Dun:"kalian ini tau atau ga sih bahasa inggris?kenapa pada ngaco semua?"

Cai Wenji:"saya pintar dalam bahasa inggris kok"

Xiahou Dun:"bahasa inggrisnya 'gadis'apa?"

Cai Wenji:"_girl_"

Xiahou Dun:"pintar"

Cai wenji:"makasih"

Kring,kring,kring,bel pulangan berbunyi nyaring.

Sima Zhao:"asyik!waktunya pulang!"

Gan Ning:"akhirnya waktu pulang telah tiba!"

Xiahou Dun:"sebelum pulang,saya ingin ngasih tugas pada kalian"

Murid:"apa?"

Xiahou Dun:"tolong tuliskan kata kerja tak beraturan,minimal dua puluh,besok dikumpul,kalo ga kalian akan dihukum didepan tiang bendera,selamat siang"(pergi)

Murid:"..."

* * *

Chapter dua selesai,maaf lama update,karna saya lagi sibuk namatin Kampung Dynasty Warriors,mohon reviewnya ya,see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Halo,bertemu lagi dengan saya,Author gaje tiada tara (narsis gaje akut mode on)(?) kita lanjutkan fic tentang sekolah ini,sedikit curhat dari saya,sebenarnya ada beberapa cerita... (Readers:"Woi!ceritanya baru dua!")Oh,ya udah ga jadi curhat deh (pundung) kita balas dulu review dari sodara sodara.

-Xtreme Guavaniko-

Xiahou Dun:"yang benar _past tense_!"(marah,meteran marah meledak)

Benar juga ya,kalo _house _itu dibaca 'haus'.oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossom-

Benar,kayaknya cuman mereka berdua aja yang pintar bahasa Inggris,yang lain pada Error (ditendang).oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Iya dong Cao Pi gue gituloh (ditendang sampe ke gunung Himalaya),habis Sun Ce selalu dengan PS,jadi kalo makan ingat PS,kalo mandi ingat PS,kalo tidur ingat PS,tunggu Da Qiao kau kemanain Sun Ce?! Oke thanks to review.

-fanficmember-

Zhou Yu:"jadi kamu ga mau aku pintar ya?"

Hahaha mungkin Xiahou Dun males ngomongnya muter muter like a komedi putar #plak# oke thanks to review.

-Kiria Sanae-

Kepala Lu Xun habis kebentur kelapa kemaren (?) #plak# Xiahou Dun sekali kali harus menerima cobaan dari Author (Author ditebas Xiahou Dun)oke thanks to review

Oke Happy Reading Guys

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje,setting pada cerita anak sekolahan.

* * *

Chapter:3

-saat jam pelajaran kosong-

#Author note:

Author:"hayo ngaku siapa yang suka sekali kalau guru yang lagi ngajar kaga ada dikelas? alias ada urusan penting,jadi ga ngajar"

Readers:"ya kamu Thor"

Author:(pundung)

#Author note end#

Setiap hari minus hari minggu,Ling Tong,Gan Ning,dan Lu Xun selalu berjalan bersama buat menuju ke sekolah mereka,biasanya Lu Xun ditengah tengah buat ngelerai mereka kalo lagi berantem,tapi kali ini mereka tidak berantem,Lu Xun pun menghela napas lega.

Ling Tong:"huaaaah,sial hari ini ada pelajaran kimia lagi"

Gan Ning:"kita bolos yuk"

Lu Xun:"tapi nanti kita dimarahi"

Gan Ning:"halah,cuma sekali"

Ling Tong:"ga deh,pasrah aja gue ikut pelajaran kimia,daripada gue ikut loe bolos,ntar reputasi gue sebagai murid teladan bisa ilang"(*teladan dalam hal malasnya* Author dinunchaku Ling Tong)

Gan Ning:"ya udah"

-skip-

Kelas 2c,terdengar sangat ribut sekali kaya kelas Author kalo lagi habis upacara,olahraga,pasti ribut like a pasar. Zhou Yu yang bertugas menjadi ketua kelas pun ga sanggup buat menghentikan kegaduhan kelasnya ini,wajar karna ada beberapa murid cap nakal plus bandel yang ada dikelas ini,seperti Sun Ce,dia adalah admin digrup PCMPMK (Persatuan Contek Mencontek Paling Manjur Khasiatnya) walaupun dia anak kepala sekolah,tapi tindakanannya ini tidak diketahui oleh bapaknya sendiri,yang kedua Sima Zhao,murid paling mesum seantaro AKDW,yang ketiga dan tidak diragukan lagi sebagai murid cap bandel,yaitu Gan Ning,dia selalu membuat onar,sering berantem,dan lain lain.

Cao Pi:"aduh ribut banget sih,dan dimana sih pak Yuan Shao,sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit belum datang juga"

Zhou Yu:"hah,sepertinya aku harus keruang guru"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Zhou Yu:"semuanya dengar,kali ini pak Yuan Shao ga masuk,karna ada tugas diluar kota,jadi kalian disuruh ngerjakan tugas yang kemaren belum selesai"

Reaksi murid yang mendengar kabar gembira itu teriak teriak kesenangan,saking senangnya ada yang ngelempar kursi dan meja(?!)

Cao Pi:"tapi tetaplah kalian harus ngerjakan tugas!"

Gan Ning:"halah,diem loe anak cinCao (?),jangan mentang mentang loe ketua OSIS,loe bisa seenaknya memerintah kami"

Cao Pi:"tapi ini tugas!"

Zhou Yu:"sudah jangan berantem!"

PiNing:(duduk kembali)

Ling Tong:"huaaaah,mumpung ga ada gurunya aku mau istirahat dulu,tidurku tadi malam masih belum cukup"(tidur)

Lu Xun:"aku kerjakan tugas aja deh,ntar diomelin lagi"

Zhen Ji:"aduh,sayangku serius amat sih ngerjain tugas,aku ga bisa deketin dia deh"(sedih)

Gan Ning:"hehehehe,mumpung Ling Tong sudah berpetualang didunia mimpinya,aku ganggu dia ah"

Ma Chao:"Zhao Yun,gue boleh liat pr Biologimu ga?aku belum selesai nih yang soal nomor lima"

Zhao Yun:"nih"(kasih buku)

Guan Ping:"gue liat juga dong"(ikut duduk disamping Ma Chao)

Zhao Yun:"woi sempit nih!"(*maklumlah karna disebelah Zhao Yun adalah dinding kelas*)

Ma Chao:"ini Guan Ping kaga mau seger -seger"(?)

Guan Ping:"gue juga mau liat tau"

Jiang Wei:"wah aku juga belum nih"(duduk disamping Guan Ping)

Zhao Yun:"gyaaaaaa bisa mati kejepit gue!"

Guo Jia:"wah Xing Cai rajin bener baca buku,aku juga ga mau kalah ama dia,biar dia tertarik sama aku"

Xing Cai:(baca komik Naruto)(?)"wah jadi Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi ya,wah hebat"

Ma Dai:(menggambar)(*kalo yang ini sama kaya Author kalo ga ada guru suka menggambar*)

Zhang He:(pake bedak)"aduh cyin,wajah eike kotor deh"

Wang Yuanji:"aku juga pinjem dong bedaknya Zhang He"

Zhang He:"entar cyin,eike lagi make nih"(masih pake bedak)

Sun Ce:(celingak celinguk didepan pintu kelas *yang seperti itu sih biasanya berjaga jaga kalo ada guru yang lewat,apalagi kalo yang lewat pak Lu Bu*)

Sun Quan:(lempar kertas ke Lian Shi,malah mendarat kemeja Lu Xun) isi kertas:_hai sayang kamu rajin banget deh_

Lu Xun:(wajah merah)(?!)#plak

Sun Quan:"ya amplop,aku salah sasaran"

Zhou Yu:"aduh kelas ini memang ga bisa tenang ya"

Xu Huang:"tenang,aku lagi nyatet murid yang ribut,tenang aja"

Zhou Yu:"oh makasih Xu Huang"

Xu Huang:'sama sama"(masih nyatet)

* * *

seperti itulah kira kira kalo kelas 2c pada ga ada gurunya,hehehe itu sebenarnya inspirasi dari kelas saya yang kalo ga ada gurunya ribut semua,dan sang wakil ketua kelas maen catat aja yang ribut mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeeee,kembali lagi,oke langsung aja balasan review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

HAJAAAAR Xu Huang!(kejar kejar Xu Huang sambil bawa kertas dan pulpen)(?).Gan Ning itu emang suka bolos,tapi dia tobat karna pernah ketangkep pak Lu Bu,oke thanks to reviews.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Wah kita sama(peluk Kirina)cieee Zhen Ji malu malu tikus ni ye (?)(disuling Zhen Ji) oke thanks to reviews.

-Xian 146-

Hahahaha Xing Cai penggemar beratnya Naruto,oke thanks to reviews.

-Lushard-

Iya Ma Chao pake bahasa alay,hohoho dia OOC banget dah (ditombak Ma Chao),sabar ya Zhao Yun,hitung hitung kamu bisa cium itu tembok(?) (dimusou attack Zhao Yun)oke thanks to reviews.

-Lee Xia-

Anda berminat,silahkan daftarkan diri anda pada adminnya Sun Ce

Sun Ce:"iya,aku adminnya"

Oke thanks to reviews.

-scarlet and blossom-

Hahaha,iya benar Xing Cai seorang otaku,oke thanks to reviews

-SoniCanvas-

Kayanya mereka ga pernah bawa kamus deh,Sun Ce rajin banget maen ps,oke thanks to reviews.

-Azuwaa-

Makasih ya,sudah mau mampir di ficku,oke thanks to reviews.

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje,setting pada cerita anak sekolahan.

* * *

Chapter:4

-tragedi Sejarah-

Cao Cao berjalan menuju koridor kelas,tujuan ia berjalan hanya satu yaitu menuju kelas 2c.

Cao Cao:"aku harus beli kapur banyak banyak nih,buat ngelamparin murid yang bandel"

Cao Cao terus saja berjalan terlihat dikedua tangannya dua buah kotak kapur,sebagian sih ia pergunakan untuk menulis dipapan tulis,sebagian lagi ia pergunakan untuk melempar murid yang membandel.

Dikelas 2c

Sun Ce:(celingak celinguk didepan pintu,lalu berlari ke tempat duduknya)"pak Cao Cao datang!pak Cao Cao datang!"

Semua murid berhamburan berlari ketempat duduknya masing masing,saking paniknya ada yang langsung melompat melalui meja (anak baik harap jangan ditiru adegan berbahaya ini,karna adegan ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh sang profesional),ada yang membaca buku udah tau buku itu terbalik,dan lain lain.

Cao Cao:"selamat pagi"

Murid:"pagi"

Cao Cao:"oke,kita lanjutkan kembali materi kemarin,buka buku LKS dan catatan kalian"

Zhong Hui:"mampus gue,catatan gue ketinggalan lagi"

Sima Zhao:"aku lupa nyatat"

Sima Shi:"halah,kalian berdua ini,makanya kaya aku dong,selalu bawa buku catatan"

Sima Zhao:"mana?"

Sima Shi:!

Sima Zhao:"kenapa kaka Shi?"

Sima Shi:"sial!gue malah bawa catatan Matematika"

Sima Zhao: -_-

Zhong Hui:"hari ini kan ga ada pelajaran MTK,kenapa dibawa bawa itu catatan sialan!"

Sima Zhao:"kaka sih,suka ama MTK,jadi lupa kan bawa buku catatan Sejarah"

Sima Shi:"catatanku"

Cao Cao:"materi kemaren tentang Perang Dunia kedua"

Gan Ning:"huaah,sejarah memang membosankan,kalo ga membahas soal sejarah manusia,pasti sejarah tentang perang,dan lainnya"(bersandar dikursinya)

Tiba tiba kapur mendarat dikepala Gan Ning,yang sukses membuat Gan Ning jatuh kebelakang.

Gan Ning:"waduh!"(jatuh dari kursi)

Cao Cao:"Gan Ning!kalo saya menjelaskan jangan bicara sendiri!"

Gan Ning:"i,iya pak"

Cao Cao:"sekarang sebutkan negara negara yang masuk dalam kelompok _sekutu_"

Gan Ning:(bolak balik buku,tapi tetap aja ga ketemu dari buku TK(?) sampe buku SMA pun,udah dibolak baliknya tetap aja ga ketemu)

Cao Cao:"jawab Gan Ning!kalo tidak kapur ini akan mendarat lagi dikepalamu!"

Gan Ning:"maaf pak,jaringan otak saya lambat connect(?) jadi ga ketemu itu jawaban"

Cao Cao:"ngaco kamu Gan Ning!"

Gan Ning:(tutup wajah pake buku)

Ling Tong:"payah"

Cao Cao:"Ling Tong,sebutkan negara yang masuk dalam kelompok negara_ sekutu_"

Ling Tong:"kalo Gan Ning lambat connect,otak saya ga ada jaringannya pak"(?)

Cao Cao:"kalian berdua ngaco!"(lempar kapur ke NingTong)

NingTong:"aduh!"

Cao Cao:"Lu Xun!sebutkan negara yang masuk dalam kelompok _sekutu_"

Lu Xun:"maaf pak Cao Cao,catatan saya kebakar(?)jadi saya ga sempat belajar!"

Cao Cao:(lempar kapur ke Lu Xun)

Lu Xun:"aduh"

Cao Cao:"Zhong Hui!soalnya masih sama,sebutkan negara apa saja yang masuk dalam kelompok _sekutu_!"

Zhong Hui:(keringat dingin karna takut jad korban lemparan kapur)"eh,itu..."

Cao Cao:"jawab!"

Zhong Hui:"Inggris,Prancis,Amerika Serikat,Denmark,dan Norwegia"

Cao Cao:"bagus,setidaknya jaringan diotakmu(?) lancar"

Zhong Hui:(menghela napas)

Cao Cao:"Zhang He!"

Zhang He:"bentar cyin,eike mau pake bedak dulu"

Cao Cao:(lempar kapur ke Zhang He)"justru jangan pake bedak didalam kelas!"

Zhang He:"aduh,sakit cyin"

Cao Cao:"Cao Pi!coba sebutkan negara yang masuk dalam _blok Axis(poros)_"

Cao Pi:"..."

Cao Cao:"jawab!"

Cao Pi:(bolak balik buku)

Cao Cao:"Cao Pi,cepat jawab"

Cao Pi:"sebentar ayah,tulisannya berantakan nih (?)"(goyang goyangin buku)

Guo Jia:"ngaco kamu kulkas"

Cao Pi:"gue bukan kulkas!"

Cao Cao:"sudah,sudah,cepat jawab pertanyaan ayah tadi"

Cao Pi:"ga ketemu yah"

Cao Cao:"Guo Jia"

Guo Jia:"tulisannya pada berantakan pak (?)"(ikut goyang goyangin buku)

Cao Cao:"kalian berdua jangan bercanda!"(lempar kapur ke PiJia)

PiJia:"aduh!"

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga,murid murid yang ga kebagian lemparan kapur hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ma Chao:"hah~,untung aku ga jadi korban lemparan kapur maut (?)"

Zhao Yun:"sama"

* * *

Chapter 4 akhirnya udah selesai,ide dapat saat asyik membahas tentang sejarah Indonesia sama teman teman diFB,mohon reviewnya ya,see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,kembali lagi bersama saya dengan nama yang udah terkenal (narsis gaje akut mode on) #plak#,langsung aja balasan reviews:

-scarlet and blossom-

Iya,itu mungkin bakat terpendam neechan,oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Iya,itu adalah senjata Cao Cao yang sangat ia sayangi (dilempar Cao Cao pake kapur),Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao sepertinya lupa disebutkan Cao Cao,tapi syukurlah mereka selamat,oke thanks to review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Sejarah emang membosankan,itu sebenarnya ada dipelajaran kelas 3 SMP,tapi saya kasih tau sedikit deh,_Blok Axis (poros)_ itu adalah kelompok negara yang masuk dalam kelompok _poros_ negara yang terdiri dari Jepang,Jerman,Italia,Hongaria,Rumania,Bulgaria,dan Findalia,sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa saya kasih tau,oke thanks to review.

-BlackKnight92-

Wah benar juga ya,kenapa bisa ga ingat,kalo dimasukkin pasti tambah lucu,oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Es balok itu Cao Pi ya,wah julukan baru,selamat Cao Pi kau mendapatkan julukan baru (dibunuh Cao Pi) oke thanks to review.

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje,setting cerita anak sekolahan.

* * *

Chapter:5

-menghadapi ulangan Matematika-

-rumah Zhao Yun-

Zhao Yun:"wah sial! Besok MTK ulangan lagi,aduh mana aku belum belajar,aku harus belajar sekarang"

Zhao Yun mempelajari pelajaran _Al-Jabar_ yang ada huruf x,a,b, dan lain lain,Zhao Yun belajar dengan serius tapi semakin serius dia belajar semakin macet otaknya.

Zhao Yun:"UWAAAAAAA! Kenapa dihitung jawabannya ga ada isiannya di pilihan ganda!" (megang kepala)

Zhao Yun terus saja serius menghitung angka angka yang berada disoal,tapi terus saja hasilnya kaga ada,semakin dihitung semakin ga ada itu jawaban,yang membuat Zhao Yun sudah stress tingkat dewa.

Zhao Yun:"UWAAAAAAA! Kenapa sih ga ada jawabannya!"

Zhao Yun pun menutup bukunya,dia memegang kepalanya yang sudah sakit kepala memikirkan pelajaran tersulit itu.

Zhao Yun:"mungkin Ma Chao dan Ma Dai tau"

Zhao Yun pergi menuju rumah Ma Chao dan Ma Dai,dia berlari lari kecil supaya cepat sampai. Setelah berada didepan rumah Ma Chao dan Ma Dai,Zhao Yun pun mengetuk pintu.

Zhao Yun:"Ma Chao! Ma Chao! Apa ada orang?!"(ngetuk pintu)

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Ma Dai dengan wajah yang sangat ancur seperti habis dipukul warga satu kampung.(Author dicat Ma Dai)

Ma Dai:"eh Zhao Yun,ada perlu apa?"

Zhao Yun:"belajar sama sama yuk,buat menghadapi ulangan Matematika besok"

Ma Dai:"boleh"

Zhao Yun masuk kerumah,dan ia terkejut melihat Ma Chao dengan kertas berserakan disana sini,selain itu buku buku juga berhamburan,sepertinya itu rumah kaya habis kena badai topan(?)

Zhao Yun:"rumah loe,berantakan sekali Ma Chao"

Ma Chao:"gara gara satu pelajaran,ruang tamuku habis kaya kena badai topan"

Zhao Yun:"pelajaran apa?"

Ma Dai:"pelajaran apa lagi,kalo bukan si MTK itu"

Ma Chao:"benar"

Zhao Yun:"maksudnya?"

Ma Chao:"bayangin aja,aku menghitung soal nomor satu ini,tapi hasilnya ga ada dipilihan ganda,ku hitung sekali lagi,hasilnya juga ga ada"(nunjuk buku LKSnya)

Ma Dai:"aku juga membantu kaka Ma Chao menghitung,tapi tetap aja hasilnya kaga ada"

Zhao Yun:"kita senasib"

Ma Chao:"udah ah,aku mau minta diajarin oleh Jiang Wei aja"

DaiYun:"aku ikut"

Mereka bertiga pergi kerumah Zhuge Liang,karna Jiang Wei tinggal disana,Zhao Yun mengetuk pintu rumah,dan keluar sang guru agama yang dikenal dengan keramahannya,yaitu pak Zhuge Liang.

YunDaiChao:"assalamualaikum pak Zhuge Liang"

Zhuge Liang:"wallaikumsallam,ada keperluan apa ya?"

Zhao Yun:"apa Jiang Wei ada?"

Zhuge Liang:"ada,sebentar saya panggilkan"

-beberapa detik kemudian-

Jiang Wei:"ada apa ya?"

Zhao Yun:"Jiang Wei,kamu kan murid terpintar diwarga RT Shu,plisss dong ajarin kami tentang MTK,masalah _Al-Jabar_"(memohon dengan tampang gaje (Author ditombak Zhao Yun))

Jiang Wei:"..."

Ma Chao:"plissss,aku akan traktir kamu deh,makan dikantin"

Jiang Wei:"masalahnya aku ga jago dalam hal MTK,aku niatnya sih ingin diajarkan sama anaknya pak Sima Yi, Sima Shi"

Zhao Yun:"kalo begitu ayo kita ke Rt Jin"

-skip,sesampainya di Rt Jin-

Didepan rumah keluarga Sima,Jiang Wei mengetuk pintu rumah,dan terbukalah itu pintu,dan yang membukakannya adalah pak Sima Yi.

Sima Yi:"ada perlu apa ya?"

Jiang Wei:"Sima Shi ada pak?"

Sima Yi:"oh,kalian mau belajar kelompok ya,bentar saya panggilkan,kalian sebaiknya masuk dulu"

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Sima,diruang tamu terlihat foto keluarga yang sangat bahagia,dan dibangku sofa terlihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang tidur like a boss, kaki ia sandarkan dimeja sofa dan mulut menganga,bisa ditebak itu Sima Zhao.

Zhao Yun:"ya ampun,Sima Zhao ini santai santai sekali sih,sudah tau besok ulangan MTK dia masih tenang tenang tidur"(bisik ke Ma Chao)

Ma Chao:"biarlah"(bisik ke Zhao Yun)

Sima Shi keluar dari dapur dia membawa beberapa piring bao zhi,dan satu bao zhi ada dimulutnya.

Sima Shi:"hao,Hao Un,Ma Hao,Ma Ai,Hiang Wei"(artinya:" Hai,Zhao Yun,Ma Chao,Ma Dai,Jiang Wei")

Jiang Wei:"Sima Shi,kalo mau ngomong itu habiskan dulu bao zhi dimulutmu"

Sima Shi:(menguyah bao zhi)

Zhao Yun:"oke langsung aja ke point,Sima Shi kami minta tolong ajarkan dong tentang pelajaran _Al-Jabar_"

Sima Shi:"oke"

Sebelum Sima Shi mengajarakan mereka berempat tentang MTK,dia terlebih dahulu membangunkan adiknya yang dari tadi tidur mulu

Sima Shi:"Zhao! Bangun!"

Sima Zhao:(bangun)

Dan mereka berenam mulai belajar MTK bersama.

-skip,disekolah,tepatnya kelas 2c-

Zhao Yun:"setidaknya aku sudah belajar,jadi aku harus bisa menjawab semampuku"

Tiba tiba Zhou Yu masuk,dia memberikan pengumuman pada semua murid bahwa hari ini ulangan MTK diundur sampe minggu depan,karna para guru ada rapat mendadak dengan kata lain pulang cepat,YunDaiChaoWei yang mendengar kabar itu hanya bisa tepuk jidat.

YunDaiChaoWei:"cape deh,ga jadi ulangan eh malah pulang cepat"(tepuk jidat)

* * *

Sekiranya hanya itulah kejadiannya,memang ada benarnya sih saat saya menghitung sudah serius seriusnya saya menghitung eh malah ga ketemu jawabannya,mohon reviewnya ya,see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Oke saya balik, buat lanjuttin cerita sekolah yang ga akan kalian temukan didunia nyata, sorry saya telat update maklum saya nunggu kuota saya terisi lagi. Oke langsung aja balas reviews

-xtreme guavaniko-

DaiWei:"hei dia mentertawakan kita" (tunjuk Wa)

YunChao:"halah, dia ketawakan karna siAuthor gaje itu, ayo kita kerumahnya buat demo supaya kita ga dinistain lagi"

Author:"kontrak kalian gue putus!"

YunChaoDaiWei:"ampun"(sujud sujud gaje)

Untuk Zhuge Liang bukannya dia galak, tapi dia ga jago yang namanya MTK. Oke thanks to reviews.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Bukanya begitu, saya masih kelas 3 SMP, jadi ga apakan manggil "neechan" selain itu saya lahir dibulan desember, bulan pengakhiran. Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Hehehe makasih, pel OR itu apa pelajaran Olahraga? Kalo salah maaf, tapi kalo beneran pelajaran olahraga ,chap ini tentang anak anak para chara DW sedang olahraga. Oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Sima Yi:"ntar kalo gue ketawa mulu dikatain orang gila"

Author:"baguslah"

Sima Yi:(kipas Aiko)

Oke thanks to review.

-ilhamakbar anshari-

Makasih banyak, oke thanks to review.

Happy reading

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje,setting pada cerita anak sekolahan.

* * *

Chapter:6

-olahraga maut-

Guo Jia berlari menuju kesekolah, dengan napas terengah engah dia terus berlari menuju sekolah karna dia takut telat.

Guo Jia:"sial, kenapa bisa aku bangun kesiangan,mana jam pertama Pak Lu Bu lagi yang ngajar"

Guo Jia mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya dia sampe juga didepan gerbang sekolah, dia melihat Pang Tong yang sudah mau menutup gerbang.

Guo Jia:"Pak Pang Tong! Jangan ditutup gerbangnya!"

Pang Tong:"sudah waktunya ku tutup ni gerbang"

Guo Jia:"jangan ditutup!"

Guo Jia akhirnya berhasil lolos dari gerbang, dan dia terus melanjutkan larinya.

-kelas 2c-

Lu Bu:"kita absen dulu, siapa yang tidak hadir?"

Murid:"Guo Ji.."

Guo Jia:"saya hadir pak"

Lu Bu:"..."

Zhou Yu:"Guo Jia? Kenapa kamu telat"

Guo Jia:"ceritanya panjang"

Lu Bu:"Guo Jia"

Guo Jia:"iya pak, apa saya harus menemui guru piket?"

Lu Bu:"tidak perlu"

Guo Jia:"hooo, syukurlah"(elus elsu dada)

Lu Bu:"tapi, kau harus Pust Up sampe 50 kali"

Guo Jia:(mau pingsan)"ciyuuuus, ni pak"

Lu Bu:"iya, mie ayam satu, SEKARANG PUST UP!"

Guo Jia:(Pust Up)

Lu Bu:"dan yang lain cepat ganti seragam kalian"

Murid (minus Gan Ning, Guan Ping):"oke"

Gan Ning:"sial, baju olahraga gue belum kering lagi"

Guan Ping:"aduh aku lupa bawa"

Guo Jia:"li...ma..pu..luh"(ambruk)

Lu Bu:"Guo Jia silahkan ganti pakaianmu, dan kalian berdua kenapa ga ganti baju"

NingPing:"bajunya ketinggalan pak"

Lu Bu:"Pust Up 100 kali !"

NingPing:"tadi Guo Jia cuman 50 pak!"

Lu Bu:"itu hukuman kalo telat dalam pelajaran saya, dan Guo Jia kenapa kamu ga ganti seragammu"

Guo Jia:(periksa tas)"wah sial baju gue ketinggalan"

Lu Bu:"cepat Pust Up 100 kali sana!"

Guo Jia:(pingin mati)"seratus? Serius?"

Lu Bu:"iya, jadi total Pust Up mu itu 150, hitung hitung kamu olahraga, SEKARANG PUST UP!"

NingPingJia:(Pust Up)

Lu Bu:"oke, kalo sudah temui saya dilapangan"

NingPingJia:(masih Pust Up)

-lapangan-

Zhou Yu:"oke kita pemanasan dulu"

Lu Xun:(nyalain korek api)

Zhou Yu:"Lu Xun! Kenapa kamu malah main api?!"

Lu Xun:"katanya pemanasan"

Zhou Yu:"bukan yang seperti itu maksudnya!"

Lu Xun:(matiin api)

Setelah selesai pemanasan, pak Lu Bu langsung menyuruh para murid untuk lari mengitari lapangan sampe 20 kali (*set dah, ni guru malah bikin muridnya cepat terbunuh karna kecapean*)

Lu Bu:"sekarang lari mengelilingi lapangan sampe 20 kali"

Murid:(jawdrop)

Lu Bu:"CEPAT!"

Semua murid berlari mengitari lapangan sampe 20 kali, tapi mah rata rata paling juga lelah diputaran ke 10 yang kuat cuman 2 orang aja sedangkan yang lainnya K.O.

Cao Pi:"hh,hh,hh, ini sama aja gue mutarin Rt gue 3 kali"

Sun Ce:"aduh aku cape"

Lu Xun:"hh,hh,hh"

Jiang Wei:"wah Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao hebat sekali, masih sanggup berlari"

Ma Dai:"kaka Ma Chao hebat"

YunChao:(masih lari)

Lu Bu:"stop! Sekarang kita akan praktek lempar cakram"

Zhang He:"cakar cyin?"

Lu Bu:"BUKAN!"

Zhang He:(gemetar dengan hebatnya)

Lu Bu:"akan saya praktekkan cara melempar cakram dengan benar, saya sudah memegang cakram, cara melemparnya seperti ini"

Tiba tiba pak kepala sekolah yaitu Sun Jian, memanggil pak Lu Bu.

Sun Jian:"pak Lu Bu!"

Lu Bu:"iya kepala sekolah"

Sun Jian:"bisakah kau membantu saya untuk mengurus beberapa laporan"

Lu Bu:"sepertinya saya bisa, baik kalian semua kembali kekelas dan kerjakan tugas, dan suruh itu teman kalian yang tidak membawa baju olahraga tadi untuk ikut mengerjekan tugas, saya pergi dulu"

-dikelas 2c-

Gan Ning:"seratus..."(ambruk)

Guan Ping:"hh,hh,hh, sial gue belum pernah Pust Up sampe seratus kali"

Guo Jia:"mending kalian, gue sampe 150 kali tau"

NingPing:"itu sih Derita Loe"

Guo Jia:(pingsan)

* * *

Yap, sekiranya begitulah kejadian saat pelajaran olahraga yang sangat bisa dibilang itu pelajaran maut,oh iya ada yang mau request mau pelajaran apa yang akan diberikan pada murid murid kelas 2c, hitung hitung membantu otak saya yang sedang macet total untuk menentukan pelajaran apa lagi, saya akan memilih pelajaran mana yang bisa saya masukkan dalam fic,yang tidak terpilih akan saya munculkan dichapter depannya lagi oke. Mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiko:"wah sudah lama kaga hadir disini"

Ishida:"gue yang ga ada sama sekali tau!"

Aiko:"iya, iya, oke kamu gantikan posisi saya ya, mau?"

Ishida:"patut dicoba"

Aiko:"oke, thanks ya yang sudah mereview, balasan review"

-xtreme guavaniko-

Ishida:"sepertinya akan dicoba, buat ngangkat besi"

NingPingJia:"JANGAN!"

Lu Bu:"patut dicoba"

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Aiko:"Guo Jia pingsan! Panggil ambulan!"

Ishida:"bisa diatur"(telpon pemadam kebakaran)

Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Lu Bu:"masbuloh"

Aiko:"ni guru gaul ya"(bisik ke Ishida)

Ishida:"benar"(bisik ke Aiko)

Oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Guo Jia:"akhirnya ada yang kasian sama gue"(terharu)

Ishida:"hahahaha Ma Chao kan memang kuat, jadi wajarlah dia tahan lari sampe dua puluh putaran"

Ma Chao:"oh ya tentu, Ma Chao gituloh"

Oke thanks to review.

-SoniCanvas-

Oke bisa diatur manejer Soni, tenang mereka akan belajar tentang agama, thanks to request and reviewnya.

-Ishida Takayuka-

Wow ternyata anda mereview ya Ishida, (loncat loncat) hehe kali ini tugas Author saya serahkan padamu, kenaikan pangkat selamat Ishida Takayuka, oh iya soal Ma Chao, dia emang yang terhebat kaga dinistain, ntar saya dimusou attack ama Ma Chao kalo nistain dia mulu, oke thanks to review.

Oke happy reading.

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei-

Warning: super OOC, GAJE, setting pada cerita anak sekolahan, kali ini Author Aiko mengangkat Author Ishida, untuk menjadi Author pertama dan terakhir kalinya (Aiko diketapel Ishida pake ketapel angry birds(?))

* * *

Chapter:7

-tuntutlah ilmu-

#Author note, Aiko dan Ishida:

Aiko:"yap, ini adalah request dari manejer Soni, siap laksanakan kapten!"

Ishida:"pelajaran agama ya, oke request dilaksanakan"

#Author note end.

Hari jumat, adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Author Aiko, karna pulang cepat, dan ga bawa buku banyak, tapi untuk para chara DW entah apalah yang mereka rasakan hari ini, yuk kita baca bersama.

Zhang Jiao sang guru agama kelas 2c, menggantikan posisi Zhuge Liang untuk beberapa abad kemudian (?), masuk dengan tampangnya yang sering dia lihatkan di DW mana pun.

Zhang Jiao:"assalamualaikum semuanya"(like a bang haji Rhoma Irama)

Murid:"wallaikumsalam"

Zhang Jiao:"oke saya menggantikan posisi pak Zhuge Liang untuk sementara, karna pak Zhuge Liang ada pelatihan di planet mars sana (?)"

Murid:"o aja sih buat bapak"

Zhang Jiao:"astagfirullah, kalian ini sungguh terlalu"(bang Haji Rhoma Irama mode on)

Murid:"maaf pak"

Zhang Jiao:"oh iya, pak Zhuge Liang ngajar sampe ke bab yang keberapa?"

Jiang Wei:"tentang hadis menuntut ilmu"

Zhang Jiao:(buka LKSnya)

Gan Ning:"huuh, bosannya"

Zhang Jiao:"oke kalian simak buku kalian ya, tentang hadis menuntut ilmu"

Semua murid menyimak buku mereka masing masing, ada yang membaca, ada yang liat gambarnya doang, dan ada pula yang sampe ketiduran saat membuka bukunya (?).

Zhang Jiao:"hadis menuntut ilmu, menuntut ilmu itu wajib bagi setiap umat muslim baik laki laki maupun perempuan, tak ada pengecualian"

Yue Jin:"kalo Zhang He pak"(nunjuk Zhang He)

Zhang Jiao:"dia juga harus wajib ikut menuntut ilmu!"

Yue Jin:"dia bencong pak, masa wajib sih, bukannya tadi hadis cuman berlaku untuk laki laki dan perempuan"

Zhang Jiao:"Yue Jin, Zhang He itu cewe"(?!)

Li Dian:"coba, bapak pake kacamata bapak lalu perhatikan Zhang He"

Zhang Jiao:"(pake kacamata, lalu lihat Zhang He)

Zhang He:"ada apa sih cyin, napa sih liat liat eike, eike cantik ya?"

Zhang Jiao:"Zhang He bapak kira loe cewe, ternyata cewe jadi jadian! Cepat tobat nak!"

Yue Jin:"jadi gimana? Zhang He wajib atau tidak?"

Zhang Jiao:"wajib hukumnya, karna Zhang He adalah laki laki, walaupun dia juga perempuan"

Lu Xun:"apa ada hadis lain pak?"(angkat tangan)

Zhang Jiao:"tuntutlah ilmu sampe ke negri Cina"

Lu Xun:"bapak nih gimana sih! Kitakan sudah tinggal diCina, masa ke Cina lagi sih!"

Zhang Jiao:"itu hadisnya, Lu Xun!"

Zhou Yu:"kenapa harus ke negri Cina pak, apa tidak ada negri lain?"

Zhang Jiao:"kata guru agama Author, negara Cina adalah lambang negara yang jauuuuuuh sekali"

Zhou Yu:"begitu ya, aku harus mencatat"(catat)

Zhang Jiao:"apa ada yang masih ingin dipertanyakan?"

Cao Pi:"pak, disini tertulis, kalo orang yang menuntut ilmu disebut _Fisabilillah,_ apa artinya pak?"(angkat tangan)

Zhang Jiao:"nah, inilah pertanyaan yang bapak tunggu tunggu, arti dari _Fisabilillah_ adalah berjuang dijalan Allah, maksudnya adalah orang yang menuntut ilmu itu adalah _Fisabilillah, _orang yang mati diwaktu perjalanan menuntut ilmu dihitung sebagai orang yang mati _syahid_ dan Allah akan memasukkannya kesurga"

Cao Pi:"wah begitu ya"(catat)

Zhao Yun:"berarti kita ini adalah _Fisabilillah _ya pak?"

Zhang Jiao:"iya Zhao Yun, kalian semua sedang berjuang dijalan Allah, untuk menumpas kebodohan, mengerti?"

Zhao Yun:"saya mengerti"

Zhan Jiao:"apa ada lagi?"

Guo Jia:"apa orang yang menuntut ilmu akan mendapat pahala?"(angkat tangan)

Zhang Jiao:"iya, benar sekali itu"

Guo Jia:"berarti kita dapat pahala dong"

Zhang Jiao:"iya"

Sun Quan:"pak Zhang Jiao, ilmu apa saja yang boleh dipelajari"

Zhang Jiao:"selama ilmu itu tidak merugikan orang lain, maka boleh dipelajari"

Sun Quan:"ho, aku baru tau"

Tring, tring, tring, bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, semua murid yang mendapatkan ilmu baru merasa pelajaran yang diajarkan pak Zhang Jiao tidak ingin berakhir, karna masih banyak yang ingin dipertanyakan lagi pada pak Zhang Jiao.

Zhang Jiao:"saya permisi dulu ya, assalamualaikum"(pergi)

Murid:"wallaikumsalam"

Xiao Qiao:"yah padahal asyik pelajarannya"

Lu Xun:"iya"

Zhou Yu:"masih banyak yang ingin aku pertanyakan nih"

Cao Pi:"gue juga"

* * *

Aiko:"wah sepertinya ini saja dari requestnya SoniCanvas, sorry humor ga terlalu banyak dalam ni cerita"

Ishida:"tapi kita dapat pelajaran tentang hadis menuntut ilmu"

Aiko:"iya ya, oh iya request masih berjalan kok, silahkan sumbangkan request kalian mau pelajaran apa lagi buat para chara DW dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya, see you"

Ishida:"sebelum itu kita ingin berbagi hadis hadis yang berkaitan dengan cerita diatas biar ga bingung aja"

"_menuntut ilmu wajib bagi setiap umat muslim laki laki dan perempuan"(H.R. Abdul Barri)_

_Dari Anas ra. Sesungguhnya Rasulullah saw bersabda: "tuntutlah ilmu meskipun sampai ke negri Cina karena sesungguhnya menuntut ilmu itu wajib bagi setiap muslim laki laki dan muslim perempuan, sesungguhnya malaikat meletakkan sayapnya bagi orang yang menuntut ilmu karna senang dengan apa yang ia cari" (H.R. Abdul Barri)_

_Dari Anas ra. Sesungguhnya Rasulullah saw bersabda: "barang siapa yang keluar untuk mencari ilmu, ia termasuk orang yang berjuang dijalan Allah hingga ia kembali" (H.R. Tirmizi)_

Ishida:"yap tiga hadis diatas yang bersangkutan dalam cerita tadi, sumber dari buku pelajaran"

Aiko:"kalo ada salah kata atau salah lainnya maaf, karna saya juga masih belajar soal hadis tentang menuntut ilmu ini, dan jangan lupa review atau requestnya, see you next chapter"


	8. Chapter 8

Yuhu! Author Aiko sangat bahagia, karna liburan~, makasih yang sudah mereview, waktunya membalas sms, eh salah review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Kalo disekolah saya, yang kristen kaga belajar, mereka cuman mendengarkan doang, boleh tidur, asal tidak menggangu saja. Benar Zhang He seratus persen C-E-W-E (dikipas Sima Yi juga ke Cina buat nuntun ilmu) oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Amin kalo pak Zhang Jiao cepat mati (dimusou attack juga), oke request dilaksanakan, Ishida! Kamu yang laksanakan ya.

Ishida:"aku"

Aiko:"kenaikan pangkat, selamat ya"

Oke thanks to review and requestnya.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Lu Xun:"benar, kitakan udah di Cina kok ke Cina lagi"

Zhang Jiao:"H-A-D-I-Snya Lu Xun!"

Kalo disekolah saya, itu peraturan, kalo pelajaran agama Islam harus pake jilbab bagi perempuan, dan laki laki pake peci, itu wajib, kalo ga ya nilai dikurangin, oke thanks to review.

Oke Happy Reading

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning: super OOC, GAJE, setting cerita anak sekolahan, posisi Author masih Ishida Takayuka.

* * *

Chapter:8

- UAS SIALAAAAN!-

#Author note Ishida Takayuka:

Ishida:"hore, saya naik pangkat, kali ini request dari Kirina Fujisaki tentang UAS, siap laksanakan"

#Author note Ishida Takayuka end.

Tring, tring, tring, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, murid murid masuk kekelas mereka masing masing.

-skip-

Zhao Yun:"hei, nanti senin kita sudah UAS loh"

Ma Dai:"kuas?! Dimana dijual?!"(celingak celinguk)

Zhao Yun:"bukan kuas! Tapi UAS!"

Ma Dai:"oh"

Ma Chao:"terus, hubungannya dengan kita apa?"

Zhao Yun:"ya ampun Ma Chao, kau ini sudah sekolah berapa tahun sih? Masa ga tau hubungannya UAS dengan kita?"

Ma Chao:"aku ga ingat sudah berapa tahun aku sekolah, tapi UASkan bukan siapa siapa gue, bukan emak gue, bukan soadara gue, bukan keluarga gue, apalagi pacar gue"

Zhao Yun:(pukul kepala Ma Chao pake buku super tebal)

Ma Chao:(pingsan)

Zhao Yun:"rasain tuh!"

Ma Dai:"serius senin besok ulangan?"

Zhao Yun:"seriuslah"

Ma Dai:"ulala saya belum belajar"

Zhao Yun:"ya maka dari itu waktu kita akan dihabiskan dengan belajar terus, aduh bisa pecah kepalaku kalau belajar mulu"

Ma Dai:"setuju"

Ma Chao:(sadar)

Zhao Yun:"mulai besok aku harus belajar seharian"(sedih)

Tiba tiba terdengar pengumuman yang ga penting banget dari pak Lu Bu.

Pengumuman:"dengar semuanya, senin besok kita akan menghadapi ulangan semester ganjil atau UAS, persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi UAS besok, kartu dan jadwal akan dibagikan nanti, jadi tetaplah dikelas kalian"

Zhou Yu:"kalian sudah mendengar pengumuman itu?"

Lu Xun:"aku cuman dengar suara pak Lu Bu"(idiot mode on)

Sun Quan:"ya maksudnya itu Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun:"oh"

Berlama lama mereka menunggu kedatangan kartu peserta tapi tidak kunjung datang sudah beberapa lama...

1 menit kemudia (?) kartu peserta dan jadwal belum nongol

5 menit kemudian (?) masih belum nongol

10 menit kemudian (?) tambah belum nongol

Bermenit menit kemudian (?) Author Ishida pingsan ditempat karna kelamaan menunggu.

Gan Ning:"sudah beberapa menit ini?"

Ling Tong:(liat jam tangan)"sudah lebih dari 30 menit"

Gan Ning:"lama amat sih"

Dan akhirnya guru yang ditunggu tunggu sang wali kelas masuk murid bersorak gembira

Xiahou Dun:"Zhou Yu, tolong kamu bagikan kartu peserta dan jadwal ulangannya"

Zhou Yu:"iya"

Cao Pi:"paman Dun kok lama sekali sih nyampe kesini?"

Xiahou Dun:"tadi ada Aiko dia minta tanda tangan, makanya lama nyampe sini"

Cao Pi:"begitu ya"

Semua sudah mendapatkan kartu peserta dan jadwal mata pelajaran untuk UAS nanti. Nomor urut siswa disesuaikan dengan nama absen, Cai Wenji paling depan karna dia nomor absen pertama, dan nomor urut terakhir adalah Zhou Yu yang paling belakang dan paling pojok, mudah untuk mencontek sodara sodara. Dan para murid melihat jadwal untuk ulangan nanti, Senin adalah Matematika dan Fisika, dan hal itu membuat para murid pingsan berjamaah karna dua mata pelajaran terberat mereka harus dihadapi pada hari senin, hari pertama UAS.

* * *

Ishida:"sekira cuman segitu saja, sorry kependekan, mereka akan menghadapi UAS, tapi cerita barusan baru persiapan doang, kalo saya tulis saat pelaksaannya bisa bisa saya ditendang pak Lu Bu karna menggangu, budidayakanlah review, dan request masih terus berjalan, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya"


	9. Chapter 9

Aiko:"akhirnya otak gaje saya kembali bekerja, atas usul Ishida, dia mau ngadakan jogetan"

Ishida:"cuman chapter tambahan, sambil menuggu request dari para Readers"

Aiko:"emang joget apaan?"

Ishida:"bukan joget tapi senam"

Aiko:"senam SKJ?"

Ishida:"senam yang iya iyalah, punya dua cow cow'

Aiko:"kenapa ga versinya yang di YKS itu punya dua CinCao (*bukan Cao Cao*), senam yang iya iyadong"

Ishida:"boleh juga"

Aiko:"oh iya hampir lupa, makasih yang sudah mereview, waktunya membalas review"

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Sama sama Kirina, kalo pingin request lagi silahkan, Ma Dai telinganya sedang ada gangguan, makanya kaya gitu, tanda tangan Xiahou Dun kita bagi dua ya, oke thanks to review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Namanya juga UAS, benar sekali kenapa pak Lu Bu selalu mengasih para murid dengan LJK kosong, seharusnya sudah diisi!

Lu Bu:"kalo kaya gitu, sebaiknya ga usah UAS"

Aiko:"hore!"

Lu Bu:"ups, keceplosan"

Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Hahaha memang para guru ga mikirin nasib para muridnya, oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

oh iya, nama Bao Sanniang ketinggalan, saya lupa, habis cuman ingat Cai Wenji doang, oke thanks to review.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Akademi Dynasty Warriors

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

-senam iya iyalah belong to dua Cow Cow-

-senam iya iyadong belong to dua CinCao (?) (YKS)-

-all jogetan belong to YKS-

Warning: super OOC, GAJE, setting pada cerita anak sekolahan.

* * *

Chapter:9

- senam GAJE -

Zhao Yun masuk kelas sambil joget oplosan.

Ma Chao:"nista amat jogetan loe"

Zhao Yun:"jogetan baru di acara tv"

Ma Chao:"apa nama jogetannya?"

Zhao Yun:"ga gaul amat sih loe, ini nama jogetannya adalah joget oplosan"

Ma Chao:"lebih aneh dari pada joget cesar"

Zhao Yun:"yang penting happy"

Guan Ping:"aku ikut joget Zhao Yun"(ikut joget)

Ma Chao:"ya amplop"(tepuk jidat)

Dari pintu kelas terlihat Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu berjalan menuju ketiga orang Shu itu.

Lu Xun:"wah joget oplosan, aku mau"(berlari, lalu ikut joget)

Zhou Yu:(geleng geleng)

Setelah selesai joget, mereka berempat duduk ditempat masing masing, sambil menahan tawa #plak#. Dan dari luar pintu kelas 2c terlihat pak Lu Bu sang guru olahraga yang terkenal akan kekillerannya.

Lu Bu:"karna saya masih ada urusan, saya mau kalian ikutin senam yang ada divideo ini ya"(tunjuk video dilaptopnya)

Murid:"iya"

Lu Bu memutar musik yang ada dilaptopnya, lalu terdengar sebuah musik senam yang berirama santai, semua murid melihat video itu untuk dipelajari.

_Senam yang iya iyalah, kaki kanan kedepan, kaki kiri kedepan, bisa jalan, senam yang iya iyalah._

Seketika murid hanya masang wajah sweatdrop.

Cao Pi:"..."

Zhou Yu:"ga salah nih pak Lu Bu"

Ma Chao:"senam apaan itu?"

Sima Zhao:(muntah)

_Kaki kanan ditekuk, kaki kiri ditekuk, bisa duduk, senam yang iya iyalah._

Setelah beberapa menit menonton video itu, para murid hanya bisa berbunyi jangkrik. Setelah video senam yang iya iyalah diputar, berlanjut ke senam yang iya iyadong (plesetan dari senam yang iya iyalah punyanya YKS), video sudah muncul, para murid memperhatikan lebih serius berharap senam ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya.

_Senam yang iya iyadong, tangan kanan kedepan, baru taro diketek (?), setelah itu kasihkan teman (?!), senam yang iya iyadong._

Seluruh murid kelas 2c:(gubrak)

Beberapa menit kemudian vidoe selesai.

Cao Pi:"ga ada yang beres apa senamnya, ogah gue kalo kaya gituan"

Zhou Yu:"tapi ini perintah pak Lu Bu"

Zhao Yun:"mending joget oplosan"

Dan akhirnya pak Lu Bu datang.

Lu Bu:"nah semua ayo ikut bapak kelapangan, kita joget senam yang iya iyalah oke, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan senam yang iya iyadong, kalo ga mau nilai dikurangi!"

Murid:"iya pak"(pasrah)

Dan dimulai joget nista itu, ga kebayang mereka joget seperti itu dilapangan terbuka, para Readers silahkan bayangin sendiri para chara DW melakukan senam yang iya iyalah XD.

* * *

Aiko:"kaki kanan kedepan, kaki kiri kedepan, bisa terbang"(?)

Ishida:"ngawur loe!"

Aiko:"sorry, oh iya request masih berjalan"

Ishida:"budidayakanlah review sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya"

Aiko:"see you next chapter"


End file.
